Isaac Palmer
Isaac Palmer is a character in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. He is revealed to be a pervert, a womanizer, and a thief. Isaac is the second survivor to die. Final Destination 5 Isaac was outside the Presage Paper, and he talked to Molly. On the bus, Isaac sat in the first row alone, and gets a call from a girl named Katrina. He then went to the bathroom at the back of the bus to have privacy. When Sam witnessed the premonition of the bridge falling apart, he freaked out and left the bus with Molly, then Isaac came out from the bathroom earlier, and he got off the bus too. Not long, the bridge began to collapse, and Isaac fled from the bridge with the others. After the accident, Isaac and the others attended the memorial. 'Death' After the deaths of his fellow employees that did not escape the accident, Isaac raids their office cubicles. In Robert's drawer, he finds a coupon to a free spa therapy session. When he arrives at the Ming Yun Spa, he sexually harasses the young, attractive receptionist. Disgusted, she decides to take him to receive acupuncture from an old, unattractive woman in a room full of candles and incense. When he walks in, he rubs a Buddha statue sitting on a shelf on the wall for good luck. His cell phone, which he uses to call multiple women, is taken from him by the masseuse and placed on a shelf next to a lit candle. The masseuse performs rough, violent body massage techniques on Isaac, which causes the bolts on the leg of the table he is laying on to come undone. After the masseuse finishes the acupuncture on him, she leaves him to sleep for thirty minutes. One of the coals from the burning incense crumbles off and falls onto a piece of parchment below, setting it aflame. Isaac sees this, and in a panic stumbles off the table, causing the legs to give way, sending him to the floor face down. A large bottle of alcohol is knocked over (used to sterilize the needles) and c overs him and the floor. Isaac gets up painfully, with the needles stuck into his body and face, and tries to pull one out. During this distraction, Isaac's cell phone begins to vibrate, slowly moving the candle next to it off the shelf and into the alcohol. The alcohol is set ablaze and Isaac stumbles into the far wall of the room, untouched. As he wimpers in relief, the shelf above him holding the heavy Buddha statues gives way and the statue completely crushes his head. Signs/Clues *Dennis announces at the funeral that Isaac was one of the casualties on the bridge, even though he was alive and well. *When Isaac is looking through the deceased employee's drawers, he finds one full of thumb tacks which could allude to the acupuncture needles. *He pricks his finger like Sam did. *A gust of wind makes all the candles flicker. *In the bridge collapse premonition, his face is squished against the glass when the bus goes in the water and in his actual death, a Buddha statue falls and crushes his head. *When going into the room, he jokingly insults the Buddha statue that later kills him. Specifically, he comments on Buddha being fat, and it is the statue's weight that kills him. Because of that, his death is a form of divine punishment. *While walking towards the room, he knocks on the walls, making sure that they are stable. *The spa that Isaac went called Ming Yun Spa. In Chinese, Ming Yun (命運) means fate or destiny. Trivia *His death is similar to Lewis Romero from Final Destination 3 and to a lesser extent Nadia Monroy from The Final Destination. *There seems to be a running joke with Isaac that he was easily forgotten, and not really noticed by the others: **Isaac went to the bathroom on the bus in the premonition, but when everybody were fleeing from the bus, nobody remembered him and warned him about the collapsing bridge. **Isaac was mentioned as one of the deceased by Dennis, even though he had attended the funeral. **When Isaac was stealing things from his deceased co-workers, nobody noticed that. **Isaac was shouting for help in his room at Ming Yun Spa, but nobody heard that. **When Dennis learned Isaac's death from Peter, he replied that he didn't know who Isaac was. After Peter explained who Isaac was, Dennis thought he had already dead. **Peter did not mentioned Isaac when he was listing all the people (Candice,Olivia,and Dennis) who were not deserved to die, although that could also mean that Peter thought Isaac did deserve to die. Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Palmer, Isaac Category:Presage Paper's Employees